A State of Ruin
by Miss Ampora
Summary: Things turn sour after a game turns deadly...


*Hello all! I am making another Homestuck fanfiction, this time with fan trolls. Don't worry; I will make this story the best I can because I know some people aren't too crazy on fan trolls and kids. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie and I did not help with the making of it in any way. Please enjoy my story!*

_**A State of Ruin – Chapter 1**_

_**Goldfish and Grubflakes**_

You very gently tapped the little glass bowl that held you lusus, seeing if she was awake and hungry. A little white goldfish swam from the stone carved castle in the bowl and looked eagerly up at you; she was indeed very hungry. "You are gaining weight faster than I can feed you." You mutter to the little fish. "Iseas, I must really cut back on your meals." Iseas blew a small bubble in response; she wasn't happy about the weight comment. You roll your large yellow eyes and sprinkled in a few grubflakes into the water of the fishbowl. Iseas popped up to the water's surface and started to inhale the flakes, acting as if she has never been fed before. You chuckled and walked off, leaving the fish to her eating so you could return to your computer. Your trollSlum was acting up from having received so many messages from your moirail. You sit down at your husktop and read the messages.

**dragonWhispers [DA] ****began trolling ****shroudedAntemortem [SA]**

**DA: Hey, Faux, wha7ss up?**

**DA: You 7here? Kinda wan7 7o 7alk 7o you. Itss abou7 my anger issuess.**

**DA: :S Where are you? I7'ss sserious!**

**DA: Fine. i7'ss cool, jusst don't ansswere. I've been feeling really upsse7 la7ely. Dark Firehop has been ac7ing up too. Sshe is fidge7ing and fussing and i7 is STRESSING ME OUT.I am juss7 ready 7o BURST.**

**DA: I guess I jus7 have 7o come back when you're here. Message me right when you come back becausse I REALLY NEED YOU RIGHT NOW.**

**dragonWhispers [DA] ****ceased trolling ****shroudedAntemortem [SA]**

Your friend, Eta Thuban, seems to be severely bothered. From the day you met her you knew she would be a handful but you couldn't abandon her. You two became very good friends over the sweeps.

Your name is Faux Aragot. You are a part of a very old and almost extinct alien race known only as Trolls; you are a special species of Troll that has grown gills. You can live and breathe underwater. You are known as a Sea Dweller. You all have similar features; grey skin, black hair and lips, fangs, and horns. You are at the age of 6 sweeps, which is the equivalent of 13 Earth years old. You are a medium height with a thin face and frail features. Your straight black hair falls almost to your ankles and you heavy bangs almost cover your abnormally large eyes. 6 long necklaces hang around your neck; all with a special symbol at the end. The other 6 hang on your horns. The mark of a fuchsia colored Pisces Astrinus is sewn onto the front of your favorite sleeveless black turtleneck. You have several like the one you are wearing, but this one happens to be your favorite for no reason at all. You only wear sleeveless shirts and dresses because of your special black scale-like fingerless gloves that stretch up to your forearms. You match your turtlenecks and gloves with long, dragging black skirts that are decorated with colorful bands of cloth. You see no shame in looking the way you do. Hell, you think you look awesome for a princess.

You enjoy exploration and collecting. Since your Hive is underwater you can easily explore sunken ships and flooded ancient ruins. You have many trophies from your travels, most of which include wave polished rocks and broken shells that you have labeled yourself and set on a shelf somewhere in your Hive. Your few rare treasures are placed in an endless space-filled box known as The Pandemica's Box. You have a hard time explaining its functions other than you could store just about anything and everything in it. You keep it in your Capachulog for safekeeping and so you could use it in a time of need. Along with your space box you have your beloved NIGHTSTALKER, your precious wooden scythe that wouldn't make you a user of Scythekind without it.

You send a message to your moirail, telling her that you are sorry for missing her and that you will be going out and you will be taking your husktop with you. You say that you are getting ready to start launch your game while you are at the place you named The Detachment. You close your husktop and store it in your capachulog. You say goodbye to Iseas and set out into the vast open ocean before you, ready to embark on your newest challenge.

_****END OF CHAPTER 1****_

*Whew! That was a pretty long Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed my test chapter and hopefully there will be more to come! Please leave a review because I would LOVE to read your opinions. Message for Troll Cops readers; Chapter 5 will be coming soon, but I have no set date. Anyway, Chapter 2 may be coming soon!*


End file.
